


Оса

by whisky_soda



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: Зарисовка на тему фестовой заявки: Илья/Наполеон. Наполеон в костюме тройке, Илья медленно его раздевает, аккуратно складывает одежду





	Оса

— Как погода? Стоит прихватить с собой зонт?

Услышав кодовую фразу, Наполеон едва ли не спотыкается у порога. Он замирает, не сбиваясь с ритма песенки, мурчит себе под нос конец строки и, мягко ступая, проходит в зал. В проеме спальни он видит Илью. Тот в банном халате — по-прежнему мокрый, взъерошенный, с босыми ногами — пьет чай из изящной фарфоровой кружки, слишком маленькой для Ильи. Он слегка склоняется над разложенным на кровати оборудованием и делает новый глоток.

— Немного ветрено, но для прогулки самое то, — непринужденно отвечает заученной фразой Наполеон. — Хотя ты все равно возьмешь кепку, — добавляет он от себя.

Илья задумчиво хмыкает, потягивает мышцы шеи и шумно вздыхает. Он вновь отпивает глоток и жмурится. Наполеон осторожно подходит поближе. Он ловит себя на том, что старается, как можно тише дышать.

— Эта кепка в прошлый раз спасла тебе жизнь, — замечает Илья. Он разворачивается, осматривает Наполеона с головы до ног и вновь хмыкает. «Как ты умудрился, Ковбой?» — расшифровывает для себя эти звуки Соло.

— Ты всего лишь накрыл ей осу, — фыркает Соло и сглатывает. Илья останавливается в полушаге. От него разит жаром. Опять, отмечает Наполеон про себя, принимал ванну, в которой заживо можно свариться. Угроза пристально смотрит, и Наполеон видит отблеск смешинок в его взгляде. Илья цокает языком и допивает чай. Его кадык плавно скользит под кожей. Чай, отстраненно размышляет Наполеон, тоже наверняка кипяток.

— Очень-очень злую осу, — спокойно возражает Илья. Он довольно выдыхает, отставляя кружку на комод. 

— Никто не любит, если его жалят, — авторитетно заявляет Наполеон. — Но никто в здравом уме не признает, что эта кепка… хороша. Быть может, — тут же оговаривается он, — только в качестве спасения от очень-очень злых ос. — Он указывает глазами на свой саквояж, пристроенный на стуле. Но Илья вновь качает головой, цокает, легонько стуча подушечкой пальца по уху. «Фонит», — считывает Наполеон, уяснивший еще в Риме, что его техника — каменный век. И здесь Соло не собирается спорить. Его мини-радар — Угроза тщательно проверил оборудование напарников и тут же все забраковал, посоветовав выбросить в мусорку и не таскать с собой лишнее — при работе фонил на некоторых частотах. На некоторых. «Их еще нужно найти», — ворчал Соло себе под нос в тот вечер.

— Хм, — Илья склоняет голову на бок. Он поднимает руки и дотрагивается кончиками указательных пальцев до лацканов пиджака и мягко, слегка надавливая, прощупывая поверхность, скользит вниз. — То есть все-таки ты признаешь, что она полезна и в определенной степени хороша, — задумчиво гудит Илья. Он прощупывает тесьму по краю борта лацкана. И Наполеон судорожно вздыхает.

— В тот случай — да, — Соло откашливается. — Но я вполне мог бы справиться сам.

Илья вздергивает бровь и хмыкает. И Наполеону трудно поспорить: в прошлый раз, когда ТРАШ нацепили на него жучок, он его не заметил. Чертовски маленький и незаметный жучок, больше похожий на тонкую темную пластинку шириной в кончик ногтя. Илья потом полдня провозился, изучая устройство, хмыкая, таская с кухни бутерброды и делая наброски в блокноте.

Наполеон опускает уже было поднятые руки — он ведь действительно мог бы сам найти этот жучок, он находил их раньше, он может перечислить Угрозе все, абсолютно все случаи… Илья осторожно ощупывает воротник, приглаживает грудной карман, задумчиво выдыхает, обдавая теплом, хмурится. Он ощупывает плечи — Наполеон сглатывает, облизывает губы, — проходится по рукавам. В мареве Наполеон видит ухо Ильи, его скулу, непричесанные волосы, ресницы, шею, ключицу в вырезе. Угроза аккуратно поднимает руку Наполеона, осматривая часы. Он вертит ладонь, скользит по ней горячими влажными пальцами, постукивает по циферблату, кидает вопросительный взгляд на напарника и расстегивает ремешок. Соло отрицательно качает головой. За ним не было хвоста, не было столкновений на улице, случайных прохожих, дамочек, сломавших каблук, жаждущих помощи старушек и шатающейся вокруг ребятни. Наполеон хочет пошутить, что даже птицы не пролетали мимо, но тут Илья добирается до пуговиц пиджака. Он оглаживает их — обводит вокруг, надавливает, — вынимая из петель. И пуговиц всего три. Часы — Наполеон мельком успевает заметить — уже на комоде. Он делает вдох.

— Конечно, справился бы, — внезапно произносит Илья. Он безмятежно спокоен, сосредоточен. Он стягивает пиджак, и Наполеон охотно ему помогает. Наполеон охотно бы помог со всем остальным, но Илья его останавливает. Он ощупывает подкладку, оглаживает ткань, швы, залезает в рукава, вздыхает и откладывает. — Только для начала нужно было ее заметить. — Он пристально смотрит в глаза Наполеона и тянется к первой, всего лишь к первой, среди бесконечных пуговиц жилетки. Соло шумно выдыхает. Он Ильи пахнет мылом, шампунем одеколоном после бритья. Наполеон прикрывает глаза. Он чувствует, как кончики пальцев покалывает, как учащается пульс, а руки Ильи забираются ему под жилетку, вытаскивая рубашку из-под ремня. Наполеон улыбается. Илья отстраняется — изучает жилетку, — а Наполеон подается вперед, тыкаясь носом в висок. Он походит вплотную, закидывая руки Угрозе на шею. Илья фыркает, дергает галстук, бодается лбом, не особо стараясь стряхнуть с себя Соло.

— А для того, что бы ее заметить, — голос Ильи звучит глухо и нравоучительно, — нужно было быть внимательнее, не отвлекаться — Наполеон чувствует, как галстук скользит по его шее. Он усмехается, скользит ладонями по спине Угрозы — в этой игре могут участвовать двое, — и слегка прикусывая мочку, тянется к поясу. Он помнит, что его отвлекло от осы.

— Продолжишь, — тихо гудит Илья ему в шею, — я свяжу тебя галстуком и не развяжу, пока не найду осу и не изучу. Должно быть, это будет крайне интересный экземпляр.

И Наполеон отступает, смеется, а руки Угрозы тянутся к первой — Соло прикрывает глаза и обреченно вздыхает — всего лишь к первой пуговице рубашки.


End file.
